1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to fabrication methods and devices using transfer techniques to transfer layers to a target substrate with minimal damage to existing materials on the target substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor processing typically relies on heat and particle bombardment to form different layers employed in a device. It is difficult to develop an effective method to fabricate devices on sensitive materials, such as organic materials, that react or degrade as a result of such processes. For example, sputtering deposition damages a target layer on which the sputtered material is formed. Humidity in an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process degrades the properties of existing layers. Chemical deposition processes react with the existing layers. Evaporation processes cause thermal reactions with the surface of the target layer and can cause degraded interface properties. Solution processed transparent conductive oxides (TCOs) require high temperature annealing, which limits the material alternatives that can be employed for the target layers in order to achieve needed conductivity.